


The Buttflap is Down and other tales of Vox Machina

by LordStormy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, collection, i'll add tags as things are written, part of my nanowrimo this year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStormy/pseuds/LordStormy
Summary: A collection of stories written for nanowrimo 2016, revolving around Vox Machina and friends





	1. The Buttflap is Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exploding Arrow  
> Vex found something more interesting than chicken on her quest for a midnight snack.

As she tip toed through the mansion, Vex kept an eye out. The spectral servants, as always, were more than happy to assist her with whatever she needed, but she waved them off and continued on her way. She’d been on her way to the kitchen to get a midnight snack (chicken favoured something as per usual, she assumed) when she saw a flicker of light from under one of the doors. Looking it over and blinking a few times in the low light, she realised Percy was probably still up, tinkering away as always. 

A quick twist of the door knob told her it was locked, which she quickly remedied with her lock picks. It wasn’t too difficult, she thought with a smirk, before opening the door just a crack. What she saw caused her to giggle, her hand clasping her mouth to keep sound from coming out. Percy was bent over his workbench, concentrating. What caught the ranger’s attention however was the fact that he was in his pajamas. A typical nobleman he wore an outfit that covered him neck to ankle, except, it seems, he’d forgotten something.

Steeling herself, she crept into the room. She quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. This wasn’t the time for a well meaning friend to come barging in. If he was as focused as he usually was, he wouldn’t notice her right away anyways, so she wasn’t too worried. 

The half elf slunk in the shadows of the dimly lit room, peering over her human’s shoulder to see what he was working on. Seeing one of her arrows lying on the table fitted with a familiar device, she grinned. Making sure he wasn’t doing anything too dangerous at the moment, she leaned one hand behind him, pinching his bare ass before dancing away. “The buttflap is down, darling!” 

Percy whips around, yelping as he uses one hand to cover the spot Vex pinched. “That… That was uncalled for!” He using her renewed giggling fit to reach behind him, buttoning the offending flap so there would not be a repeat performance.

“Really darling, is it so warm in here you can’t feel a breeze?” Vex asks with a raised eyebrow, “Although, you did fight those orcs with it down…”

“You’re lucky I wasn’t working on the arrow head! You could have gotten us both killed!” He complained, leaning back against the bench. He gives a sigh as Vex approaches, an all too familiar look in her eyes.

“Another exploding arrow, Percy?” She asks with a smile, standing flush against the gunslinger, “However will I thank you?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out dear…” Percy starts, though any other thoughts are cut off as Vex’s lips capture his.


	2. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sketches  
> A quiet night and Percy is on watch with his sketch book.

He’d always carried his sketchbook with him. Inside were idea, from gun designs to arrows to Grog’s ridiculous hat, and in the wrong hands this book could do some damage. Right now however, Percy was more interested in his subject before him. His hand moved fluidly over the paper, capturing the scene before him. Trinket, his large slumbering form, complete with armor, and the focus of this particular sketch, Vex’halia. 

It was Percy’s turn to be on watch, but everything was calm and not too quiet, so he’d pulled out his book to work on some designs, though that had quickly devolved to sketching not something from the dark corners of his imagination to sketching something in front of him.

Vex’s eyes were closed, and in her sleep she’d curled into Trinket, seeking his warmth as she usually did. Her braid was messy and loose, he noted as he captured that particular detail on paper. The wisps of hair that fell near her open mouth fluttered with each breath, catching his eye whenever he looked up. Every small detail and shadow on her made it to the carefully laid out sketch.

Hearing something in the distance, the gunslinger closed the book, tucking it into his pocket gently. He scanned the treeline, and seeing nothing went to wake Scanlan for his watch. Before he did though, he took a second to brush the loose strands of hair from the ranger’s face.

A quick conversation with a bleary eyed scanlan later, Percy opened his sketch book one more time, fixed a few lines, and put it back in his pocket. Not all of his sketches were dark or dangerous, but some were meant just for him… for now at least.


	3. Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Studio
> 
> Vox Machina's time in Syngorn gave Vex some time to remember.

Following the others through the streets of Syngorn gave Vex time to think. She wished she weren’t here, she’d rather be anywhere else, but if they were to complete their mission, they had to do this. A small shiver went up her spine as they walked, her sharp eyes scanning the buildings to figure out where they were.

The studio where she’d first learned to dance. Her teachers had tried to do well by her, but Vex’halia, as a child, had two left feet. She crushed toes, tripped, and fell more often than any other child there. She’d been mocked as an ungraceful half blood, tormented because she couldn’t spin and twirl like some of the other girls in her class. They never suspected how the squirrels and frogs and other creatures found their way into their bedrooms though.

The alley where Vax saved her from some elven boys. She’d been walking home from her lessons one night when some of the boys caught up with her. They cornered her between the buildings, taunting her and yelling, insulting her, her mother, her brother, everything she held dear. She didn’t deserve to be among them, they’d say. She was a half blood, a disgrace. It was Vax’ildan’s quick wit that helped her escape that one.

The market where they would sneak off to to get sweets when their father wasn’t paying attention. They usually had pocket money with them when they were out, be it from their father or… borrowed? Vax never told her where he got the money when he would slip her coins in the hallway with that smirk of his. She’d always wink back, and they would sneak away when their father was talking to this dignitary or that one, hiding the sweets in their pockets and gorging themselves at home, one of them sneaking into the other’s room after they had been put to bed by the servants.

The ranger shook her head to herself, and jumped a bit when she felt a hand slip into hers. Looking to her right, she saw her brother with a similar pained look. He didn’t want to be here either, she knew, Some of the same memories and other probably entering his thoughts as they had hers. She squeezed his hand, giving the rogue a reassuring nod before looking forward. Syldor Vessar wasn’t their family. Velora, Keyleth, Percy, Pike, Grog, Scanlan… They were family, be it by blood shared or shed. They would love and protect her and Vax and Trinket, and in the end, that’s all that matters, right?


	4. Fruitless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fruitless  
> Trinket and Vax took too long on walkies.

It was fruitless. Vex had been looking for hours, yet she still couldn’t find him. With a heavy sigh, the ranger stood and stretched her back and arms, before brushing her fingers against her earring. “Brother dearest,” she whispered, “Where’s Trinket?” There was an annoyed tone in her voice, and the rogue didn’t reply, which meant he was either too far away, or just ignoring her. She made a very dissatisfied noise in the back of her throat, leaving her room in search of her bear. 

How does one lose a  _ bear _ in a city like Emon? Someone ought to know where her brother had taken his ‘nephew’ if she asked around. Vax was supposed to take him for a walk while she helped Percy test one of his new arrow designs, so Vex followed the route they usually went, waving to Jarrett as she exited the keep.

Through the alleys the ranger picked up not her brother’s tracks, but her bear companion’s footprints and tufts of fur left behind in spaces just a little too small for him. Through the slums of Emon all the way to Abadar's Promenade she tracked the pair. As she approached a familiar street, she sighed with relief when she saw Trinket sitting just outside Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. She rushed over, running her hands over the bear’s head and neck as she tried to avoid the kisses aimed at her face. “Oh buddy I was so worried about you!” she murmured, “Your Uncle brought you on a long walk, didn’t he?”

A half elven ranger hugging a bear did earn a few strange looks from passers by, not that Vex cared. “Brother dear,” she called towards the shop, “You’d better not be spending all our money!” She began to walk towards the beaded entrance, though before she could Vax and Gilmore appeared. 

“Just a social visit this time I’m afraid,” Gilmore drawled, “Vax’ildan here was letting Trinket rest in the shade before returning to your lovely keep.”   
  
A slight roll of her eyes and a tilted head were directed towards Vax. “Come brother, let’s get Trinket home. I think Laina is making something special for dinner.” Vex stalked off, motioning for Trinket to follow her. Gilmore chucked as Vax stalked off with a grin.

The walk home was comfortably silent, other than Trinket’s lumbering footsteps. When they arrived at the keep, Vex stayed outside with her bear to clean him up from his adventure, given that the last time she left that task to her brother, the poor bear ended up covered in pink ribbons. “I’m glad you’re okay buddy.” she worked his armor off and began brushing his fur, “I worry about you and I love you. Don't wander too far.” 


	5. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowflake  
> A snowflake lands on Trinket's nose while he walks.

With each snowflake that fell, Trinket blinked. He didn’t really want to be out in this weather, but his Vex and his uncle and their friends had things to do, which meant he had to go with them. She needs him, to keep her warm, to protect her, to help her. She saved him all those years ago, when they were in the camp together. Those weren’t good times, but since his Vex too him from there, he’s been by her side, a loyal companion. 

He put up with a lot from her friends and his uncle. Scanlan didn’t seem to like him very much, but sometimes his Vex let him roll into him so that’s okay. Grog is fun to wrestle with. He’s big and Trinket doesn’t have to worry about hurting him. Pike and Keyleth are nice. They heal him when he’s hurting, and before his Vex learned how to understand him, Keyleth understood him. Not all the time, but enough. Percy was nice. He saved Trinket from Vax and Keyleth’s bows, and he treats his Vex well, giving her special things for her to user her stick to throw at their foes. 

Another snowflake landed on his nose and Trinket grumbled. Any proper bear would be fat on the spoils of a season of hunting, sleeping long hours through the cold and the snow, only coming out when they had to. Not Trinket. He did sometimes help his Vex hunt, but he didn’t gorge himself. He couldn’t be sleepy because of a too full belly when he had to be ready to help her. She protected him, he protected her. They had a good relationship, in Trinket’s opinion. 

Many things had happened in their adventures. Sometimes his Vex and her friends come out of it okay, and sometimes they are too cold, not moving. The others cry, and Trinket understands. When his Vex’s friends are cold and quiet, it is not good. He should help warm them up, hold them up for his Vex or Keyleth or Pike to heal, for someone to give the think water to. Sometimes it worked, the magic or the water. Most of the time. When it doesn’t Pike or Kash or the clerics of Sarenrae from the big city do the big magic. The magic that makes his fur stand on end. Sometimes it feels warm around him and his Vex and her friends, sometimes it’s cold and foreboding. 

Another snowflake, and another. The snow is getting thicker now, catching on his fur rather than just melting. He grumbles at his Vex, nudging her hand with his head.  _ The sky is getting dark! _ He complained,  _ Scanlan should make the house so we can be warm for the night now. _ Trinket knows Vex can’t understand what he’s saying right now, she’s not using the talking magic, but she understands what he means, and soon the mansion is there, and his belly is full and he and his Vex are warm in their room. 

His belly isn’t too full though. Even if they’re safe in the mansion, he has to protect his Vex.


	6. Glittering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Glittering  
> Vex was always a fan of things that glitter.

The ring on Vex’s finger glittered in the candle light as she held her hand up for inspection. The simple signet ring stood out from her other rings, the Whitestone crest emblazoned on the head. Percy had it made for her after he titled her, which made it even more real. Scanlan may have burned the Third House of Whitestone down in the rebellion, and there may be no money, but it can be rebuilt when there’s peace. The title, to Vex, is a promise. A promise of a home she won’t have to flee, a place where she would be accepted. Here she wasn’t a half-breed or a bastard. Here she wasn’t a hero who saved the ruler (Though perhaps that one had some merit). Here she was Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.

When all was said and done, it was a place she could settle down. It was a place she knew she could rest, where she and her friends and family would be happy. There was plenty of room for Trinket to run around outside, when they rebuilt the house she’d give each of them a room. Velora too, for when she came to visit. She was sure Syldor would allow her, after all, Vex was titled now.

That brought a smirk to her face. The look Syldor gave Percy when he was corrected. That was something she would hold dear for a long time. She twisted her hand again, the signet glittering again. The candle flickered, a shadow dropping over the ring. The ranger tilted her head back, smiling as she saw Percy above her. He darted down, planting a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Well dear, Keyleth is about ready to go. Shall we join the others?”

Vex nodded, taking the signet ring off her finger with a sigh. She slipped it onto a chain she pulled from a desk drawer, holding it up to Percy. He took it without question,  hanging the chair around her neck as she held her braid up. He gently clasped it, running his fingers through the small hairs that didn’t quite fit into her braid. He offered her a hand up, which the ranger took with and exaggerated wink.

“Best not to keep them waiting darling. Who knows what Vax and Grog are getting into…” They shared a laugh, and Vex blew out the candle before catching up to Percy.


	7. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pancakes  
> Percy surprises Vex.

Vex’ahlia took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut with a groan. Her head throbbed, the light was too bright, and when she tried to lift her head, her stomach turned. The half-elf slowly came to consciousness, regretting the decision immediately. She pulled the covers over her eyes, and when she heard a too loud door creak she sighed. “I’m not moving. Not until I’ve had coffee and one of Keyleth’s hangover cures.”

“Too much fun last night, Stubby?” her brother’s too loud voice intoned. She could hear his boots clicking on the floor and the rustle of his cloak. The blanket she was hiding under was ripped from her grasp, and Vex actually let out a small whimper. 

“Fuck you, Vax. Go ask your girlfriend for a hangover cure for me? Or should I send Trinket?” the irritated ranger responded, holding up both her middle fingers. The light was painful, and when she heard the door shut behind her she buried her face in the soft pillows. She may have over indulged the night before, keeping up with Zarha in a friendly drinking game. The half-elf wondered how her tiefling friend was doing this morning, at least until the thinking made her head ache even more.

A very quiet knock attracted her attention a few moments later, followed by the scent of coffee and something… sweet? Vex called a muffled “Come in!” and shielded her eyes. The shock of white hair gave away the bearer of breakfast, and hopefully “Please tell me you have it.” A second pair of footsteps entered the room, one Vex didn’t know. She froze until they exited the room, the door clicking closed behind them.

Percy pressed a small cup into her hands, smirking as Vex downed it in one large gulp. She made a face at him. Over the next few minutes Vex’s eyes slowly opened as the throbbing pain in her skull lessened to a tolerable level. “Thank you Percy dear.” was the only comment she was able to get out before she noticed the plate he was still holding. “Pancakes?”

Percy smiled. “I figured you wouldn’t be up to eating with the others after last night. Zarha’s in the same boat as you, if that makes you feel better.” He handed over the still steaming pancakes and a small dish of syrup. The coffee had already been placed safely on the table beside Vex’s bed. The gunslinger sat beside the ranger, taking a second cup of coffee from the bedside table, thankful one of the servants had helped him. It wasn’t an easy task, but worth it. He kissed Vex on the head, taking this quiet morning to just relax before the chaos of their everyday life returned.


End file.
